When Fire meets Water
by Stranger-of-the-void
Summary: They were like fire and water, two completely different boys and yet so alike. But what would happen if a trigger changes their relationship into something completely unexpected? Hiiragi Seme! Tachibana Uke! Explicit smex scenes, so be warned!


**Hi there dear readers!**

**This is me once again, Kamo-chan!**

**But I fear no one will probably know me here in this Manga section..-_-"**

**Well, whatever...a few weeks ago I just discovered I'll- Generation Basket and fell in love with it immediately :)**

**It's a great Manga, and after reading the last uploaded chapter I just had to write a story,**

**of course with my favorite pairing there, Hitonari Hiiragi and Akane Tachibana!**

**It took me long enough, but now I finally finished it!**

**With this I'm intending to support all the I'll- Generation Basket** **Fans/ Fangirls outside there, I really really hope you will like my story!**

**So, enjoy it and have fun, I proudly present: When fire meets water!**

**your author Kamo-chan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own I'll Generation Basket or any characters of it, otherwise anything I wrote in my story would have really happened...*sigh***

**Warning: This story is slash, including really explicit sex aka boy on boy! Don't like don't read! Oh, and not to forget the swearing...xD**

„Damn- that- Hiiragi! Stupid- idiot-who – thinks- he's better", Akane panted annoyed and jumped, angrily hammering the basket ball through the basket, the orange ball smoothly went through before it fell down on the ground with dull sound. "Haaah...", breathing heavily the brown haired teenager lifted his hand and wiped off some sweat of his forehead, his whole body hot and exhausted, sweat glistening on the exposed naked skin, his arms, legs , face and neck. He was alone in the sports gym, the others had already went home, Harumoto visiting his old friend and basket ball partner, Yoshiki went back to his shop to get something before going home, Kanemoto going with him together while Minefuji went with her new/ old boyfriend Kondo to a lovey-dovey filled candle light dinner. And Hiiragi...damn, as he cared where that stupid bastard went! He probably went home already and was now eating whatever instant stuff he had, wearing a satisfied grin because of how he had once again outplayed Akane in their training, making him nearly loose his control. He didn't know why, but everything of the silver haired boy made him angry, his cool attitude, his acting, his perfect basket ball skills which he had used once again in their training against the brown haired, passing him with a fluid, smooth movement which seemed as easy as breathing, but was damn difficult to use, requiring a perfect body balance and control to spin at the right moment. How came he was nearly always better then Akane? It infuriated the fifteen year old boy that he wasn't able to pull of the skill as well, trying it again and again but just tripped over again and again what seemed like a dozen times to him.

It was the reason Akane had stayed behind, just waving fending when the others asked him to come as well, replying that he'd stay a while to train more. It was probably already past nine o'clock, not that he cared, he had the key for his home and his mother would wait as well with a soup for him. She would probably complain the whole evening, ranting about how he should call if he would come later, just the usual stuff. But right now his mind was focused on something else, shaking his head concentrated, trying to remember how Hiiragi had done this amazing movement and took the what he assumed was the right stance, slowly breathing in he closed his eyes and stood still, imaging he was right in a basket ball game, in the background a cheering crowd, in front of him the opponents of the other team, trying to get the basket ball. He dashed forward, dodging several attacks, still with closed eyes, imaging how a single opponent attacked him directly, and if he now shifted his weight on his right leg- he twirled around, but stumbled, not having the right balance and once again fell over on his knees, a short wave of pain shooting through when leg and floor collided. Rolling over fluidly he cursed angrily and shouted: "Damn damn damn! Why isn't it working? Fuck this!" Furiously he slammed the orange ball against the wall where it fell down and rolled a few meters before laying still. Huffy he stomped over and kicked against the ball, watching how the ball flew again against the wall and growled, exhausted running his fingers through the messy brown hair which stuck on his skin in the neck due the sweat, sniffing annoyed he pulled on his shirt, wiping away some sweat on his face, then he walked over to the ball to pick it up, nearly letting it drop when he heard someone cough behind him. "What the-", quickly he twirled around, ready to strike whoever was there but froze when he saw who it was.

Leaning casually against the door frame of the gym, clad in loose, black pants and a dark blue shirt was no other then Hiiragi, his gold brown eyes fixed on Akane who stared at him with a slightly open mouth. /_How long has that bastard been standing there?/_, he thought irritated, /_Don't tell me he has been watching me the whole time...oh fuck../_. The thought made him nearly blush, strained he suppressed it, it was utterly embarrassing, he felt like dying on the spot in a instant. He had been so focused on his extra training and -rather fruitless- tries to master Hiiragis movement as well that he hadn't paid attention to his environment at all, just trying it again and again, and now Hiiragi, his rival was standing there relaxed, having been standing there god knows how long and watching him how he tried _his _movement over and over again. Could it be any more humiliating and embarrassing? Their relationship was...difficult to say. Truth they were rivals, having convinced each other in continuing basket ball, the passion both shared completely and utterly, but their personalities were the complete opposite, almost like fire and water. Hitonari was always calm and cool, thinking strategically and focused in their games and using his skills in the right moments to achieve the necessary points for his team and his account, showing the picture of a born basket ball player. Akane, on the other hand was more explosive, the wild player, complementing Hitonari perfectly, he was more going straight or forward, strong in jumping and scoring points that way, an obvious very talented basket ball player who was welcomed in any strong team. He played like a champion if he was focused right, though he still lacked skills and training sometimes, but nevertheless nobody was as good as him in team with Hitonari, both playing perfectly together, although their communication was...explosive to describe. When water and fire met it was only natural it would cause an explosion, making the usually calm Hitonari snap and growl at Akane during their games, while the brown haired would growl and bite back, heating their interplay to the point both would totally outplay together with their team the opponents, their bickering had already ended in two fights with fists and feet flying, though they were hold back just at the right moment by their team mates before they could hurt each other really bad.

If Hitonari was the calm wolf Akane was the wild leopard, nobody could make Akane so aggressive as quick as Hitonari, like nobody else then Akane managed to make Hitonari burst and loose control, but although they fought a lot nobody could deny they obviously liked each other, feeling comfortable in each others presence when nothing else would heat their mood up, and though Akane would utterly deny it wasn't rare to find him together with Hitonari on the roof top of the school, lazily hanging around in harmonic silence and enjoying the sun. But lately..something had changed. Akane didn't know why, but somehow...Hitonari seemed different now, or to express it more clearly, his behavior seemed strange. They were still playing together perfectly and bickered and fought occasionally, but Hitonari seemed more reluctant, almost observant, not as heated as before, his gold brown eyes watching Akane in a strange way which irritated the brown haired and made him feel uncomfortable and fidgety, he had noticed a few times the silver haired watching him, looking at him with this strange expression and following every move of him, almost...lurking? But lurking for what? Since then Akane had been even more aggressive, getting irritated even more easily because Hitonari didn't fought as usual in their arguments, but no one else seemed to have noticed it, he had asked Kanemoto but the boy had reacted confused, saying Hitonari was the same as usual. The brown haired boy was confused and annoyed, not understanding why no one else then him saw it, wasn't it obvious? All this made it now complicated for him, he didn't feel comfortable in his rivals presence anymore and started to avoid his look as much as possible without making it obvious, not understand what was going on with the silver haired boy, and as much as he hated to admit, that look sent chills down his back. And now the silver haired was standing there calmly, looking straight at him with that damn look in his eyes which was already enough to make Akanes blood boil.

Huffing he wiped his forehead and straightened up, staring at the silver haired annoyed before he growled:" What are _you_ doing here? I thought you already went home like the others!" "I've been watching you...I wanted to go home, but decided to look what you were doing, so...", Hitonari replied calmly, still leaning against the door frame relaxed, not moving even a bit under Akanes angry glance. The brown haired teenager growled again and strolled over to the basket ball he dropped, grabbing it he slowly dribbled back to the point where he had been standing, trying to pretend the annoying silver haired boy wasn't there, but it was useless, he could feel his stare burning almost holes in his back. It infuriated him that he hadn't paid attention to his environment, he didn't want to know how long Hitonari had been standing there, watching...him. "You are doing it wrong", the other ones voice made him twitch in surprise, annoyed he turned around and bit: "What the fuck are you talking about?" The gold brown eyed boy sighed and said nonchalant: "That move. The move I did today and which you were practicing all the time. I'll help you." Without even waiting for Akane's answer he walked over to him, ignoring the other boy's angry reply. "I don't need your help, I can do this on my own!", Akane shot back with hot cheeks, while inside he was burning in embarrassment, now it was clear that Hitonari had seen everything he had been doing the whole time alone. The silver eyed now stood in front of him, patiently waiting for him to calm down, watching him again with that weird look in his eyes, and finally after struggling with himself, his pride to try it alone against the logic that the other male could teach it him the best- and not having to look into Hitonari's eyes he turned aside, huffing and grumbled."Fine, then...help me. Show me how to do it right." He might as well let it get himself shown by the one who could do it the best, plus the silver haired would maybe finally disappear after helping him out and leave him alone, not having his eyes in his back.

Hitonari nodded and shortly stretched himself, straining his arms and legs before he returned to Akane and grabbed the basket ball, dribbling it over to the point the other male had been standing before and called over his shoulder:"Now watch, pay attention!". The brown haired already wanted to snap something, but stopped himself in time and watched with a slight growl how Hitonari moved, his light eyes concentrated and focused, dribbling faster before he suddenly spun around, perfectly balanced and jumped, the orange ball shooting through the basket before it fell down onto the ground and rolled over to the silver haired who jogged towards it and picked it up. Shaking his head shortly he turned around to his partner and asked:" Have you watched? Do you get it now?" "I..i guess", Akane replied slightly unsure and chewed on his lower lip, nervous but jealous at the same time, he couldn't deny that Hitonari knew how to play, every move he made was graceful and strong, never staggering and unsure, nothing interrupting the flood of his movements. "Then go and try it", his rival said and threw the ball to Akane who caught it easily and slowly strolled over to the place the other male had been standing before, breathing in slowly he concentrated and dashed forward, trying to mirror the silver haired's move, but again he made a mistake and staggered, but luckily was able to catch himself before he could really fall. Damn, his cheeks burned again, it was embarrassing to let Hitonari see that, slowly he stood up and returned to the gold brown eyed male who shook his head and said: "No, wrong. Try it again. Go!" The brown haired tried it again, but failed again and nearly twisted his ankle, but Hitonari pushed him to try it again.

In the end Hitonari showed it to him four times how to do it, but still after thirty minutes Akane didn't managed it became more and more frustrated. The gold brown eyed boy shook his head and sighed: "You are doing the same mistakes like before. You seem to get the move itself, but you have problems with the balance and control of your body at the moment of turning." "But I don't get it, where are my mistakes?", Akane growled and crossed his arms, "Show me again, maybe then I'll get it !" "No, I showed you often enough how to do it. We are doing it different", his temporary teacher said and gave him the basket ball, "It wouldn't bring anything if I were to fight you because you would do the same mistake again." "Then how are we-", his 'pupil' griped and twitched in surprise, because in the next moment he felt another body right behind him. "Like this", Hitonari said slowly right into his ear, his hot breath ghosted over Akane's neck, his chest pressed into his back while his hands were laying on his hips, firm but gentle. The brown haired stiffened in shock, his breath hitched involuntarily while chills ran down his back, hot and cold at the same moment. He could feel the heat of Hitonari's body on his back, the smooth movement of his muscles, frozen in shock he mechanically followed the careful guide of Hitonari's hands which put him into the right position, they were so close that he could smell the slight sweat lingering on the silver haired's skin, mixed with something like leftovers of shampoo, hear the steady heartbeat echoed by his own heart, feel the hot breath, fresh and a bit sweet, blowing over his neck, the pure strength of his muscles, never they had been that close. Very close. Too close. His mind finally panicked, screaming at him to move, to slip out of Hitonari's grip, but he was unable to move, the ball fell down with a dull sound, but he barely noticed it. For a moment there was silence, the only sound was Akane's breath which got quicker and quicker, unsteady and fiercely, next to his ear the calm breath of the gold brown eyed, frozen in shock he felt the other male's hands move again after what seemed like eternity, their movements suddenly completely different then before.

Had they been calm and normal before they now were harder, the fingertips ghosting over his body in a slow, sensual way, pressing against his hip before they slipped down on his tights, softly running over the arched muscles and started to circle. A wave of heat shot through his body, flaming and piercing, making him arch up right against the silver haired male behind him, and then he could feel something hard pressing against him down there. Right against his ass. Akane shuddered in shock, nearly hyperventilating, his breathing got even quicker when one hand moved up, shortly playing with the hem of his pants before the fingers slipped under his shirt, dipping into his navel and trailing up again, following the tensed muscle's form...The other hand which had been on his tight now went up as well, over his trembling chest to his head and gripped his chin, turning his face into Hitonari's direction until they were face to face. Now the brown haired was caught again by that intense look, those gold brown eyes, unable to turn away, and in the next moment something soft touched his lips, wide- eyed he realized it were Hitonari's lips, pressing against his unrelenting and starting to move, slow then quicker, demanding and hard, and before he knew what was happening a leg pushed between his own, pushing against his left leg and making him stumble. In the next moment he was laying on the floor, a hot, heavy body on top of him, Hitonari's body, restraining his movements while the other male's hands quickly glided over his body, touching and feeling him, gripping his wrists to pin them down, one second later Hitonari was kissing him again, wild and hard and without any restraining. Akane was helpless under him, he couldn't do anything because his body didn't respond to his inner commands, his face reddened more and more while inside his head everything was upside down, spinning and crazy, he couldn't grasp what was going on, then something wet and hot glided over his neck and he gasped in shock, realizing it was Hitonari's tongue. In the next second Hitonari used this opportunity to plunge the wet muscle into his open mouth, exploring and stimulating the wet cavern roughly, making his victim gasp and twitch, it felt so alien, but he was helpless, helpless under those basket ball calloused hands which took control over his body so easily, frightening him.

"Agh...Hi-Hiir-nngh!...",desperately he tried to voice a protest, but his mouth was controlled by that wet tongue sliding in and out, his head was becoming more and more dizzy, he stiffened when he suddenly felt a hand sliding down over his stomach until it was right between his quivering legs, but before he knew what Hitonari intended to do the hand simply pressed down, rubbing right over his manhood, the touch and sensation was so revolting and exciting at the same time that he couldn't help but to cry out, his whole body arched up in shock when the hand rubbed even more vigorously, whimpering out he threw his head aside, trying to catch his breath, but it was impossible his body was on fire, and now the hand was moving up, to the hem of his pants, the fingertips sliding under the raw cloth- A sound broke through the heated air, only filled with gasps and heavier getting breaths, a loud, fast melody, a song played somewhere not far away, and both boys froze, the heat was broken, in the next moment Akane forcefully pushed Hitonari off and quickly stood up, running to his bag which was laying next to the bench where the substitute players usually sat, pulling down the zipper and taking out his vibrating handy, pushing the call button. "Hey", he greeted breathlessly, his voice was slightly shaky, vigorously shaking his head. _"Akane, what happened? You sound kinda breathless",_his mother said surprised on the other side of the phone. "What? Oh, th- that's because I just had been training before, I practiced a bit alone after the others went home, sorry, I know it's really late and I should be home already-"_"It doesn't matter Akane dear because you can't come home now",_his mother sighed stressed, _"The family above us had a pipe burst and now there's water everywhere in our apartment! It'll probably take a few days until everything is dried, I already called for cleaners to do this, I'm currently at my friend's home. I'm sorry to tell you this so sudden, but you'll have to sleep at a friend's home as well, it's impossible to go there now." _"What? But Mom, it's late, I don't know where to go, Sumire's isn't home tonight, they went to relatives for a visit. Can't I just sleep in my room, I'm sure it's still dry-What? Oh damn, but where could I-" He had been so focused on his talk with his mother that he hadn't notice Hitonari coming up behind him until he snatched the handy out of his grip and spoke into it: "Mrs. Tachibana? Good evening. Yes, it's me, Hiiragi, I stayed behind with Akane to train a bit longer, but the gym will probably close any minute...As I heard there's a problem with your home...Yes, he can stay at my apartment, I got enough place, it's not a problem, I'll lend him some of my clothes...Thanks,we'll be alright. A good evening then Mrs. Tachibana." He stopped the talk and turned around to Akane who stared at him furiously and lifted an eyebrow: "What? I settled everything, you are to call your Mom tomorrow." "That's not it! You can't just take my handy an continue another one's talk- and who allowed you to say I would stay with you, I'm not some little kid which needs to be helped, you damn bastard!"

"But you can't go anywhere else, Harumoto is at his friend's house, Sumire seems to be away as well, Kanemoto hasn't enough place, Yoshiki is living too far away for you and Minefuji is at Kondo's house, doing stuff only god knows...so I'm the only choice you got now." "But...you can't just- over my head...that's totally...ah, damn you, you bastard! Fine! I'm gonna stay at your apartment!", Akane finally snapped, his blood boiling at the obvious logic Hitonari had brought up his arguments. It made him furious how Hitonari had taken matters into his own hands so easily, but he had no other choice right now...but only for one night, he would speed off tomorrow as soon as possible, he didn't want to stay in the silver haired's presence more then necessary, but not because he was afraid or anything like that, with...what had just happened. Pictures of them tangled into each other on the floor popped up in his head and his cheeks heated up immediately, a faint wave of the overwhelming heat which had been shooting through his body flooded through him. What the hell had been wrong with him there? Angrily he shook it off, cursing Hitonari and his own strange weakness before he stomped over to grab his bag and flung it over his shoulder before he growled."Let's go, I need a shower." Without waiting for the others reply he walked off, the blush still visible on his face, hearing footsteps behind him he knew Hitonari was coming, silently they walked to Hitonari's apartment. "Here we are", he said, and opened the door, letting Akane pass first before he went in and closed the door behind them before throwing the keys at the next dresser as usual. The brown haired boy meanwhile had walked into the silver haired's room, feeling utterly cornered although it was a ridiculous feeling since the room was wide enough, but that wasn't his problem. The feeling of being trapped was because of him. Hitonari. Out of all it had to be _his _place where he would have to stay, just after what had happened in the gym, right on the floor...moving around restlessly his gaze fell on the single bed in the room and his stomach dropped, immediately the heat shot up again, pulsing through his body like an invader, with a curse he slammed his head against the wall, leaning against the cool surface to ease the pulsing heat which prickled under his skin in memory of those touches.

"What are you doing there?", the other one's voice startled him out of his messy thoughts, quickly he turned around to see Hitonari standing in the door frame, his gold brown eyes watching him, "I thought you wanted to take a shower." "Wha- oh, yes, I'll go", Akane replied, pushing himself off the wall to stand up straight, persistently avoiding the other male's intense gaze who slowly walked past him, searching in his closet before he pulled out a red shirt and black, loose pants, noticing that the other male had already passed him and was about to leave the room, quickly he grabbed his arm and said:"Here, you can use th-",he twitched in surprise when the brown haired flinched back and wreathed his arm out of his grip. "Don't touch me", Akane bit and roughly grabbed the clothes in the gold brown eyed boy's arms before he walked off to the bathroom, practically fleeing, Hitonari stared after him and sighed, running his left hand through his hair, mumbling: "As expected...not easy..". Inside the bathroom Akane quickly close the door and locked it, finally with some distance between him and Hitonari he breathed out and sunk to the floor, feeling like he could bang his head again and again against the wall, quickly he stood up and peeled off his clothes, it still were the sweaty sports clothes he had worn when _that _ had happened. "Fuck", he murmured and stepped into the shower cabin, putting on the shower. Hot water immediately poured down onto him, making him sigh in relief, the still slightly tensed muscles slowly loosing up in the warmth, enjoying the heat he leaned his head back and let it gush down over his face, the wet hair now stuck on his neck he leaned his head back again, against the cool tiles of the wall. For a moment he just stood there, trying to relax, but was unable to because now that he was alone, the memories he had suppressed appeared again, flashing through his head, again and again in a merciless way. Hitonari right behind him, his warm body pressed against his own...his hands wandering over his body, touching him like no one ever had before...him on the floor with the silver haired on top, being touched and pinned down... heat pulsing through his whole body which reacted in a way it had never before, and then Hitonari had been kissing him- kissing him!-pushing his tongue inside his mouth, into every corner while his hands took over his body which had felt like it was on fire, every touch of Hitonari had worsened it until he could only gasp and whimper, and it had felt so strange, so different, so exciting, so good- wait, what the hell was he thinking? It had been Hiiragi who had touched him like that, Hitonari, his rival and cool bastard who had done this, he was a boy for fuck's sake! It shouldn't have felt like that, it was wrong and gross, angrily he rubbed vigorously over his body, the feeling of Hitonari's hands ghosting over his body still lingered there, clinging on his skin like he was marked, he could almost feel those calloused hands on his body again, touching him so sensually and hungry everywhere. His breath hitched again, panting he pressed his hands against the tiles. His body reacted, blood was flowing faster through his veins, the heat was starting to fill his head again, prickling on his skin and making it more sensitive, blood was now rushing down into a certain part of his anatomy, trembling his fingers crawled down, closer to that place between his legs, another picture of Hitonari made him almost moan, he bit down on his hand to suppress any sound, the short, sharp pain ripping him out of his dazed state.

He stared down on his hand and angrily shook his head, vigorously washing his body before he put on cold water, biting onto his lower lip with a suppressed curse and forcing the forming erection away before he stepped out and grabbed a towel to dry his body and hair roughly before he grabbed the clothes Hitonari had given him. Staring down at them he slowly put the pants on, slipping into the red shirt while he forced himself not think about Hitonari's body clad in what he now wore, his skin touching the cloth...again he angrily shook his head and picked up the towel to shortly ruffle through his hair, not caring if it stood up in every direction. With the towel on his shoulder he opened the door and slowly walked back, mentally preparing himself for Hitonari's presence, he had to keep his body in control. Just what was wrong with him? He had nearly gotten himself aroused in the shower with memories of Hitonari touching him, in Hitonari's apartment...but the most humiliating thing was that it had felt good...Grumbling he walked back into the room, only to see that Hitonari wasn't there anymore, so he went out to look for him, although he wanted nothing more then to crawl into a corner and beat all this stupid thoughts out of his head, he heard dishes clatter in the kitchen and walked in, seeing Hitonari who had just made something to eat and now looked up, gold brown eyes wandering over his face, quickly Akane looked aside. The silver haired took out flatware and handed it to him: "Here. It's not much, but...i think it's good." It was again just instant food, but right now Akane would probably even eat the much hated collard mixed with nails, just to have something to do and not look at Hitonari, to stop the pictures from popping up again and again, he was still confused and unsure. They ate in silence, the only sound was chewing and occasional clattering of the flatware against the plates, and every time the brown haired would look up he'd stare right into Hitonari's gold brown eyes which were watching him, waiting, and every time the dark eyed male would look aside, pretending to look out of the window where the rain was gushing, turning the world outside in gray splotches with vague blurred shapes of houses.

He helped Hitonari wash the dishes, standing on the other side of the kitchen block, never looking up while drying the plates which went quite fast since they hadn't use more then two plates, a pot and flatware, and as soon as Hitonari turned around to put the dishes into the cupboard he fled out of the room with a hastily murmured, lame sounding excuse having to go the toilet. But he couldn't help, the silence was suffocating him, overfull with unspoken words and memories of what they had done, but hell, that idiot could wait as long as he wanted if he thought Akane would say anything about this, it had been a mistake, just a mistake, he had been shocked, that was all and nothing more behind it, he just had to repeat it often enough until it was pressed into his brain. A groan escaped his lips, he buried his face into his hands while his feet aimlessly rubbed over the cool tiles of the bathroom's floor, it felt nice and calmed him a bit, but was still not enough to free his mind of those damned pictures, the mere thought alone was enough to make his cheeks heat up, angrily he slapped himself, his damn body wasn't acting right, but he could suppress it, as long as he kept calm and acted like nothing had happened. /_A mistake, just a mistake...it was just a mistake, a crazy, twisted, sick mistake, jut a mistake, just a mistake.../_, he repeated again and again in his head. His ass already felt kinda cold, the floor heater hadn't been put on, and with an unpleasant flip of his stomach he knew he couldn't stay any longer locked inside the bathroom, although the idea of sleeping on the cool floor sounded quite tempting, instead of having to bear Hitonari's presence, but he immediately dropped the idea, since he would have to face him sooner or later. It was ridiculous how he was acting, it was stupid to let himself get influenced that easily by an accident, to let himself get influenced so easily by Hitonari, his chosen rival, he would face him straight and block off everything about before. Slowly he stood up and unlocked the door, strolling to Hitonari's room which door wasn't even closed and wide open, he breathed in and steeled himself for his rival's presence, but as soon as he stepped in and saw the silver haired male sitting in front of the bed, leaned against the edge, looking up his decision shattered like glass, he stared at those lips which had kissed him, and when Hitonari opened his mouth to speak he interrupted him immediately, stammering: "I- I think I'm gonna sleep now, the..the training was quite exhausting, I'm gonna sleep on the couch, no problem", he hastily added when Hitonari wanted to say something and quickly turned around to run into the living room- only to find out there was no furniture except two bookshelves and a desk covered with magazines, a single potted plant and to his surprise an ironing board and flat iron.

Hitonari walked beside him and said: "That was what I wanted to tell you. I don't have a couch since I have a TV in my room and...". Akane could feel the blood boil again, he turned around and snapped: "You have an ironing board but no couch?". The other boy just shrugged and replied calmly:"I don't need a couch...i rarely have guests, or usually never have, so...". With great effort Akane could suppress the bubbling bad temper and growled: "Fine, then I'll sleep in your bed if there's no other choice!" With that he stomped into Hitonari's room, without even waiting for his reply, then he threw himself on the tidy bed, dragging the blanket over his body and rolling over until he faced the wall, with his back towards the door. He buried his face into the soft pillow, smelling the faint scent of sweat and something else which seemed strangely familiar to him, with an abrupt shock he noticed it was Hitonari's smell, salty water, cinnamon and earthy air with ice splinters, mixed with the so very familiar musky sweat he smelled every training they had together. In the next moment he heard Hitonari step into the room, asking slightly surprised: "You already want to sleep? No TV or watching video?" The brown haired boy just growled as a reply, not even bothering to answer properly, so after a short silence the other boy slowly said: "Well, that's..okay, I guess. If you wanna sleep already...". He heard Hitonari come closer and felt the mattress going down a bit more at the edge due the new weight, a pull at the blanket while another body slipped under it, and with an abrupt shock he noticed that his choice of place to sleep on the mattress was a big mistake, now he was being trapped between the wall and...Hitonari. All of his anger crackled like hot air and he started to panic, quickly he tried to skid away even more but ended up bumping against the wall, there was not enough place, so he was forced to roll back and stay still, he could feel the other body shift beside him and shuddered involuntarily, clenching when something brushed him, the cursed heat was back and started to coil in his stomach while his cheeks heated up as well, and to his shame he couldn't stop his breathing from going quicker, heavier, as much as he fought against it.

They lay there for a while, again silence filled the air which felt thick and back- breaking for Akane's heated mind and body, but he didn't dare to move even a bit and lower the blanket for cooling, so he just tried to calm down and stop his breath from sounding heavy. Slowly it worked because Hitonari seemed to sleep already, his breath calm and steady while he just lay there, so the brown haired teenager eased down bit by bit and his clenched body loosened up, finally he dared to stretch his body a bit and sighed slightly relieved, feeling a bit better, maybe he now would manage to fall asleep after everything. Just then it caught him like an ice cold shower of water when out of the blue he heard Hitonari spoke: "Are you afraid?" His whole body stiffened in shock, several seconds trickled off before he snapped out of it and quickly turned around, nearly getting a heart attack when he rolled around, face to face with Hitonari who stared at him intensely. Again a minute passed by before Akane gathered himself enough before he managed to stutter: "Wh- what do you mean?" "Are you afraid?", the other boy repeated, staring at him straight. "Afraid? Of what?", Akane growled, slowly skidding a bit away, the silver haired was too close for his liking, but his counterpart came closer as well, now completely turning around until he was laying on his stomach, his eyes still fixed on Akane's face, who's re-won calmness disappeared like smoke. "Afraid of me", Hitonari said calmly and leaned closer, ignoring the other boy's shocked twitch, until they were face to face, his breath ghosting over Akane's face who growled, having been hit on a special nerve. "What the fuck are you talking about? I don't know what you mean!", he snapped back, this time refusing to look away, staring directly into those mesmerizing gold brown eyes although his stomach started to flutter again unpleasantly nervous, not wanting to back down. "You know what I mean", Hitonari said harshly and hoisted his upper body up, and before Akane could react he swung his right arm over the brown haired's body, now towering over him, their faces so close that their noses almost touched, "You are afraid of me- because of what happened before in the gym."

"I-i- that's not- I'm not afraid you bastard!", Akane snarled back, his dark eyes flashed furiously, "Why should I be afraid of _you_! And if you are talking about what had happened before- I don't know what was wrong with you, why you did this sick stuff to me, but I'm not afraid of you!" The silver haired paused, the expression in his eyes changed, now something different glinted there while his lips curled up in a smirk: "Of course, you would never be afraid of _me_...could it be then... you were afraid because of this...'sick' stuff I did to you?" His voice had lowered a bit, now sounding husky, with mockery which sent Akane into rage while at the same time his cheeks flushed fiercely, unable to hide it he bit:" No, why should I ? Something like this can't frighten me, of course not!" "You are lying, I know it. You _are _afraid", Hitonari teased, grinning when he saw how the other one's face darkened in shame and anger, "Maybe because you have never been touched like that? And now you are afraid of me because I touched you like that?" "I'm not afraid of you, you bastard!", the dark eyed, pinned under the silver haired, hissed back. "Then you are afraid of those touches, because it felt...good?", Hitonari whispered with tease, the mockery being the final straw, making Akane's labored hold back anger explode. "For the last time you bastard, I'M NOT AFRAID!", he screamed and pushed the other male back, with his hands now left and right beside Hitonari's head who looked not even the slightest surprised, sitting on top of him with his legs around the other one's hips. Breathing hard he looked down on his rival, who looked back unaffected and hissed: "Do you get it now? I-am-not- afraid, no matter what!" "Then prove it", Hitonari said bluntly and smirked, a challenging look in his gold brown eyes. "What?", Akane was thrown of guard and stared at the boy laying under him, who repeated:"Prove it. Prove that you are not afraid. Show it to me, your non- fear." The dark haired boy hissed, finally pushing every hesitation and uncertainty away and bending down, roughly grabbing Hitonari's face before he crashed his lips against the other boy's lips, giving his mind no chance to utter any protest or other thought.

He kissed him, hard and roughly, feeling how his rival immediately responded and buried his hands into the silver curls which were silky and soft, to his astonishment in opposite to their messy and spiky look, but before he could wonder any more about it he suddenly felt two hands running through his own hair, grabbing it shortly before they wandered down, wrapping themselves around his neck they pulled him down, closer against Hitonari's hot body. He gasped in surprise when the silver haired's lips moved harder against his in a sensual way, suddenly much more demanding, and opened his mouth to protest, only to feel something wet and hot slipping in, moving against his own tongue playfully, taken by surprise he could only whimper in shock when the tongue moved around, slowly exploring every corner before it went faster. His head started to feel dizzy again, trembling he tried to free himself, but Hitonari growled and forced him down again, sucking on his lower lip before he once again took control of his mouth, ignoring the pulling on his hair. "Hiir- nngh...aagh..st-stop i-it", he moaned, having managed to rip his mouth free, but was once again being pulled down, his mouth and lips attacked by Hitonari's hungry mouth, kissing him hard enough to bruise them, Akane's eyes widened in shock when he felt a hand sneak under his shirt, wandering over his spine which made him automatically arch up, the hand spread its fingers before it buried them into his heated flesh, rubbing slowly up and down and kneading it. Trembling with his whole body he fought for air when his mouth was freed, but he got no time to relax because in the next moment something wet licked over his neck, making him gasp in surprise when suddenly Hitonari used his mouth again, sucking on the skin of his neck before he bit down hard, crying out in pain Akane wanted to rip free but was hold back by a pair of two strong arms wrapped around his hips, mercilessly pressing him down. Wriggling around he was shoved up a bit higher, dizzy he had to use his arms a support to not crush Hitonari's face and gasped in surprise when the silver haired roughly shoved up the shirt he was wearing, he threw his head back in shock when a hot mouth closed itself around his left nipple and sucked hard, teeth scrapping over the small nub. The sensation was so alien and yet so good that he could feel even with his dazed mind how blood rushed down into his lower parts, his skin reacting more and more sensitive under those calloused strong hands and he couldn't suppress a moan, now holding onto Hitonari's hair like his life depended on it when that wicked tongue teased his nipple more, pausing shortly before he blew air over the wet, rosy nub.

Everything was rushing down on him, happening too fast to even grasp a bit, the sensations exploding in his body, being touched, groped by those familiar rough hands moving in a way he had never knew was possible for them, it felt like they knew every part of his body. The heat was overwhelming, a thousand times more intensive then before on the floor of the gym, although it seemed impossible to him, turning him into a trembling, heated mess, like fire flowing through his body instead of blood and doubling the sensitivity of his senses, too much for him to bear and stealing his strength and breath away, making it impossible for him to resist. Hitonari pulled him down again when he tried to stand up, kissing him again while his hands moved over his back, one staying there to stroke it steadily, the other went down and grabbed his ass, gasping he arched up and fought to get it off, never being touched there before, but it was useless, because the hand continued to stroke over his ass which reacted very sensitive, twitching and bucking up. In the next moment the hand pressed him down and suddenly he felt something hard rub right against his growing hard on, a shock wave of pleasure shooting right through his body into every nerve while he heard Hitonari growl huskily in pleasure. The low voice made Akane shiver in surprise, sending a wave of heat straight to his cock, something which shocked and excited him at the same time. He used his hands to forcefully grind against his victim, making Akane cry out again, in the next moment the silver haired drove his tongue into his mouth again while rolling over, now on top of the brown haired, who twitched in surprise when the other male dragged his shirt up, forcing it over his head until only his wrists were still tangled in it, leaving him unable to move. Breathing heavily he stared into Hitonari's face, the gold brown eyes glowed wildly and with a hunger which made him squirm in scared anticipation, and suddenly he could finally understand the strange look which had been in those eyes before, it was the same as now, the look of a wolf who was watching its prey hungrily, quietly...and was now about to devour it.

The silver haired boy leaned back and dragged the white shirt off he had been wearing, revealing a muscular torso with pale skin glistening with drops of sweat, unable to turn away Akane found himself mesmerized with the sleek movement of the muscles under that smooth skin. Of course he had seen Hitonari half naked before countless times in the locker room while changing, but he had never really paid attention to it, there had been no reason. But he could only look at it a few seconds, noticing his look Hitonari smirked, now his eyes were wandering over his naked upper body, running up and down his frame while the dark eyed boy blushed involuntarily, never feeling so exposed like that before under that intensive, hungry stare, like he was some piece of delicious meat, those eyes seemed to touch him, mark him, pin him down, crawling under his skin deep inside him. Again he tore at the shirt tying him down and unconsciously pressed his legs together, but the gold brown eyed boy simply ripped them open before he pounced like the wolf he was, capturing his mouth in a heated kiss which turned into a battle of tongues when Akane fought back, trying to gain some control back, and judging the groans of pleasure he heard Hitonari emitting he wasn't doing it that bad. Breaking their kiss the silver haired leaned down, breathing heavily with his forehead leaned against Akane's, both staring into each others eyes, the brown haired teenager was lost in those wolf eyes which seemed to pierce through his own, invading him in such an intimate way that it felt like he was penetrating his very soul. Then Hitonari slowly moved down, burying his head into his rival's neck, deeply inhaling the scent which Akane emitted, it reminded him of earth and ash, like fire, but at the same time spiced with something fresh which prickled on his tongue, mint and to his surprise strawberries, all covered with a thin film of salty sweat. It made him hungry for more, his body demanded more, much more, his throbbing erection started to get more and more painful, but right now he wanted to taste more of Akane's body, the boy he had only been able to watch before, moving like a leopard while playing, catching his eye on the very first day they met, although he first hadn't understand the strange feeling which had stirred inside him. First just a rival, he became more and more interesting for him, admirable and strong, the perfect partner, but also like a untamable fire and often acting like an idiot, but fascinating with an unexpected thoughtfulness and challenging him always, daring him to fight against him.

He had started to watch him secretly, thinking of him long times, watching him from far, trying to find ways of getting closer when he realized that friendship wasn't enough for him to satisfy his urge to get closer, but except that they were content with each others presence and spent days together in harmonic silence nothing else happened, until that day in the gym. And now Akane was laying under him, breathless and sweaty, exciting and beautiful, tamed by his hands, the golden glistening skin irresistible and practically screaming to get touched, and now he was all his, no one else would get him. Staring into Akane's eyes, those dark brown pools seething with fire and a wild vibrancy, he slowly moved down, never breaking eye contact, then he opened his mouth and started to lick, first on the fast moving chest, using his fingers he rubbed over one nipple which slowly hardened. Satisfied he listened to the sound of his victim gasping and twitching before moving up again, licking his lips hungrily he bent down and bit into his neck, burying his teeth into the flesh while he heard the brown haired cry out in surprise and pain, then he released his bite grip and started to suck, licking over the slightly bleeding bite mark he had left behind and tasting the little drops of blood, wondering how blood could taste so rich. "Haah...nngh...Hii-Hiira- ghh..",despite the pain he had felt Akane couldn't hide how he enjoyed it, trembling and twitching while Hitonari's tongue worked on his neck, sliding up and down slow and sensual, nearly driving him crazy, breathing heavily he could only imagine how it would feel on other places of his body. The flames inside him swelled up into a much bigger fire, only increasing the sensitivity of his skin. And now the silver haired was moving down again, licking over his chest, following the form of his twitching muscles while one of his hands took his left nipple, squeezing and pinching it, the other hand caressing his side, his head went lower and lower, his tongue dipping into his navel, circling around before he went lower until he reached the hem of Akane's pants, grabbing it to pull it down. As soon as the dark eyed noticed this in his heat filled, dazed state his eyes widened, automatically he started to struggle wildly while immediately his legs tried to close but couldn't because Hitonari was right between them, in panic he stuttered: "No, not there! Don't touch me there Hiiragi!"

The silver eyed looked up, his hand right on the hem, slightly irritated and surprised: "Why not? It feels good, doesn't it?" "Th-that's not it", Akane snapped, feeling his already hot cheeks heat up a good few degrees, "But that goes to f-far, that's enough! Stop it now!" "No way I'm gonna stop now", Hitonari growled back, letting go of the hem to directly grab the brown haired's hard on, who cried out and arched up immediately, after the wave of pleasure ebbed away he finally caught his breath, panting he shot a furious look at the silver haired who just smirked and suddenly pulled down his pants together with the boxers, leaving Akane now completely naked and exposed to the gold brown eyed boy's look. "You fucking bastard!", he spat, blushing in a furious cherry red, trying to kick him he lifted his leg while the other tried to cover his private parts, but the silver haired simply caught his leg and bent it aside, effectual spreading them, and before the angry brown haired could utter any other protest he wrapped his hand around his leaking, hard cock. Akane cried out loudly, his whole body arched up in shock, the mere touch alone of those calloused hands on the sensitive skin of his painful erection was enough to let him see stars flashing while his body was shaking in pure pleasure, then his tensed body slowly slacked off, breathing hard he panted with a hoarse voice: "Y-you..asshole, stop..it...don't touch m-me". Hitonari just smirked darkly and bent down, letting his hand glide up and down the hard length, purposely slow, using his whole hand to massage it and rub in circles over the hot flesh before he started to jerk him off, first slowly, then he went faster, using his fingers to tease the leaking tip where pearls of pre-cum glistened, listening how Akane moaned unwillingly and arched up, whimpering loudly: "N-no...s-stop i-it- nngh! Ghh...". Those hands were driving him crazy, rough and calloused from playing they still knew exactly how to touch him, how to make him moan, which made him even more furious but there was nothing he could do, the silver haired was holding him down with one hand pressing against his hip, his body preventing him from closing his legs while the other was jerking him off, occasionally his torturer would lean down to lick over his twitching tights while watching him with half closed eyes which shone with lust and hunger, the gold brown glowing through his silver eyelashes.

It was a delicious sight, incredible hot and arousing, the throbbing in his pants was now even worse, but he didn't care at the moment, too focused with drinking in the sounds his rival was making while his lean but muscular body twitched and trembled with each thrust his hand made, writhing in pleasure with his face twisted like Hitonari had never seen before, trying to push the sensations back, his half closed, dark eyes fixed on him and flashing with a mix of wild anger and pleasure. The sight alone was enough to sent another heat wave through his body, coiling in his painful erection, but he ignored it, before he would take care of himself he first wanted to see Akane come, so he bent down again, the only warning his victim got was the feeling of the hand disappearing before something hot and wet wrapped itself around his erection, starting to suck hard and fast. Akane's body bucked up in shock, a half choked cry stuck in his throat before it was released in an embarrassing whimper:"Aaagh!...haaah...nngh..." panting he turned his head aside with a heavy blush adorning his face, crying out when he felt Hitonari suck harder, his tongue sliding around his cock before gliding over the tip to shortly tease the slit hidden there, licking off the pre- cum which was dripping out in an increasing amount, panting he lifted his head to see that the other male stare right at him, sucking him, with great effort he opened his mouth to weakly hiss: "Y-you...i..I'll...fu- fucking k-kill you...". As a response the silver haired only sucked harder, enjoying the unwanted cries of pleasure his victim emitted while he tasted his cum, a salty-bitter taste with a faint sweet flavor of strawberries, running his tongue up and down the whole length he took him even deeper, going faster and was rewarded with a loud cry, he could feel the hips trying to buck up under his other hand holding them down, his moans were utterly arousing him. With a grunt he went even faster, bobbing his head up and down while he sucked him, hearing the screams getting higher and higher he knew Akane wouldn't be able to last much longer, and with a last effort he increased his rhythm, at the same time massaging his balls fiercely. Caught of guard by that extra pleasure the brown haired male gasped, and with the last thrusting into Hitonari's mouth he came, crying out when a shock wave of pure pleasure shot through him, the fire in his veins exploded, erasing any other thought and sensation while his mind scattered like glass, his vision disappeared in a kaleidoscope of colors while he shot his seed right into the silver haired's mouth.

After that his muscles finally relaxed, a wave of exhaustion washed over him, panting his head rolled aside, sweat covering his naked body, with half closed eyes he watched how Hitonari sat between his legs, semen dripping down his mouth, with his eyes staring at Akane he slowly wiped it off with his fingers and licked it off, smirking when he saw how the other male blushed bright red, he swallowed and bent over to him. Before his dazed and exhausted mind did even register what the silver haired was doing he felt a pair of lips pressing against his own, trying to open his mouth, immediately he struggled against it, but wasn't able to hold him back due his weakness, in the same moment he felt a tongue slip inside and a salty-bitter taste with a hint of sweetness filled his mouth, coughing and growling he tried to force Hitonari out of his mouth before realized delayed it was his own semen which he was tasting. The tongue finally retreated after making him swallow, with a slightly twisted face he hesitantly licked over his lips, tasting the leftovers of his own semen the other male had given him mouth to mouth, still breathing heavily he let his head roll aside and watched how Hitonari leaned back, letting his fingers slide over his stomach where spots of semen were still visible, the other boy hadn't been able to catch everything. Feeling exhausted he watched slightly confused how the silver haired used his hand to collect every remaining rest of semen on his body, until it covered his fingers like cream, then he leaned over to kiss Akane again, sucking on his lower lip while his other hand danced down his side, over his hip to his tights, and before the dark eyed male knew where it went he felt something press right against a very intimate place, where no one had ever touched him before. His body went stiff an instant, wide- eyed he ripped his mouth free and hissed: "What are you doing? Don't touch me there you idiot!", struggling against Hitonari's hot body angrily he tried to kick him again, but the gold brown eyed boy simply grabbed his softened cock and squeezed, making Akane moan and gasp before he went back between his legs and licked over his fingers before he pressed it right against that place which was normally hidden between the buttocks, that rosy puckered hole, spreading them slightly he pressed harder, then it finally slipped in, though with some effort because Akane was clenching up a lot. The brown haired male gasped at the alien sensation, trembling he hissed angrily: "Wh-what the hell? What are you doing? Stop that, it feels weird!" He was close to freak out again, because having something stuck up there in _that _place was far too intimate for him, it was too uncomfortable, crossing a line in letting someone get close to him, his mind was panicking, scared and angry he tightened his muscles as hard as he could. "Shut up, you need to relax if you don't want it to hurt", Hitonari cut him, carefully wriggling around with his finger, furrowing his brows he slowly pushed it deeper, but again it was stopped, the muscles of the dark eyed's entrance were working against him, squeezing his finger really tight, he growled and hissed at Akane: "Damn it, you need to relax, I can't prepare you like that so loosen up a bit, will you?"

The brown haired stubbornly shook his head and fought to kick him, but was stopped once again, growling he replied: "No way! Pull it ou-hyaaa!", crying out when the silver haired grabbed his cock and started to massage it, rubbing his fingers over the tip he ran them up and down, making it harden slowly under his skillful touches, bending down he blew a kiss on the twitching tip, noticing that pre-cum was already glistening on it which he licked up, the squeezing on his finger lessened slowly, with a victory grin he pressed again. This time he could slide his finger deeper much easier into the tight heat, earning a strangled cry from his victim who bucked up and fell back trembling, breathlessly moaning: "Y-you fucker...p-pull it out..." "Just relax, it makes it easier", Hitonari murmured and leaned down before he swallowed the tip of Akane's cock, sucking slowly while worked his finger deeper inside him, meanwhile letting his other hand wrap around the base to stroke it, slipping a second finger into the tight channel, earning a whimper of discomfort from the dark eyed who gasped, face scrunched in pain he wriggled around against the invaders, crying out when the fingers inside him spread, stretching him wide before going deeper: "S-stop it, it h-hurts", he panted, squeezing his eyes shut, moaning when the hand around his twitching cock worked faster, but it wasn't enough to let him forget the splitting pain of being stretched down there, his muscles were still constricting against the intruding fingers when another suck on his cock made him gasp in pleasure, his muscles tightened in response which caused the fingers to get pulled in deeper unwanted, pushing against a place he never knew existed. "Nngh! Agh...haah...haah", desperately he fought for air, trying to clear his head swimming in pleasure which had hit him totally unexpected. Satisfied Hitonari murmured: "There...", carefully wriggling around inside the tightness he searched for that spot, watching Akane's face while he did, and when the brown haired suddenly gasped and arched up he knew he had found it. Carefully aiming for it he pushed his fingers deeper, pressing them right against that nub inside which made the muscles tighten in response, he could feel how the dark eyed male's whole body shuddered in pleasure, the muscles twitching uncontrollable, looking totally arousing with the sweat covering his naked skin while his face clearly showed the pleasure he received, moaning and gasping. Pulling them out experimentally he thrust his fingers inside again, easily sliding in due the cum and saliva coating them and watched with hungry glowing eyes how Akane hissed, whimpering when they slid in again before he moaned loudly when they hit that spot inside him hard, throwing his head back, his hair stuck on his forehead he panted loudly. Meanwhile the silver haired continued to pump his hard cock, making sure the pleasure was there before he slid in a third finger along with the others, making the brown haired hiss in pain, shuddering he sucked in air: "Uuh..nngh...nnh..", his body clenched up again, but he couldn't help, it hurt to have a third finger inside, stretching him even further, feeling them slide in and out before they hit that spot again, drowning his mind in pleasure while Hitonari continued to suck him off, moaning his body arched up, twitching uncontrollable.

The gold brown eyed male was enjoying every minute watching how Akane reacted to every touch, so intensive sensitive that it only drove him wilder, increasing his pace he sucked him harder while thrusting his fingers in and out which were being squeezed down by the tight heat, he couldn't suppress a moan at the thought of how it would feel for him being inside of the brown haired, barely able to ignore the painful throbbing of his erection which felt like it would rip his pants apart if he didn't do anything. He pulled back, and licked his mouth, breathing heavily he dragged his pants off, all the while making sure his fingers would thrust steadily into the dark eyed male in front of him, a groan escaped his lips when his erection finally was freed, hard and dripping with pre- cum, leaning over he grabbed Akane's hard on and bent over him, hard rubbing their erections together. Both boys groaned out loudly, moaning in pleasure at the sensation of their cocks touching, rubbing against each other, panting Hitonari almost fell on top of his victim but caught himself in time, licking over his chest and shortly sucking on one of his nipples before he leaned back, breaking their cock's contact to bent down and lick over Akane's twitching erection, thrusting his fingers deep inside and hitting that special spot to hear him cry out, they smoothly slid in and out, and now he knew the brown haired was ready. Removing his fingers he heard the dark eyed male groan, disappointment mixed with pain, he chuckled slightly, running his hand over the brown haired's hard on he collected as much semen as he could, lavishly adding saliva to it before he grabbed his cock and slicked it up carefully, making sure it was coated enough before he looked up, dark eyes fluttered, watching him exhausted and confused before Akane hoarsely asked: "Wh...what are you doing?" "It's gonna hurt now, so be prepared. And don't freak out", Hitonari said raw before he spread the brown haired's legs and positioned himself, the head of his erection nudging against Akane's entrance who's eyes widened, immediately he started to struggle fiercely in fear, fighting to close his legs, but the silver haired boy forced him down, panting he protested wildly: "N- no, don't, stop it- aaggh!"

In the next second Hitonari had pushed inside him, his hard cock sliding inside with ease thanks to the 'lube' he had used, hissing when the muscles clamped down on him, squeezing so hard he thought he was going to come, panting he leaned down and looked at Akane who's face was twisted in pain, breathing irregular and strained, tears glittering in the corners of his eyes which were shut tight. Worried and nervous the silver haired bent down, now completely laying on top of him, carefully stroking his cheek: "You okay?", he asked panting, running his hand through the sweaty dark brown hair, the other male choked, fighting for air before he stared at him with fury in his eyes and hissed: "Y-you asshole", twitching in pain,"...o-ow...fu- fuck you!" The pain was nothing like he had ever experienced before, when Hitonari had pushed inside him it had felt like a red-hot iron pole had been shoved up his ass, ripping and splitting his insides apart, it felt like he would burst at any moment, the fingers where nothing compared to the cock's thickness penetrating him, even the slightest movement sent a wave of burning pain up his spine. Weakly he let his head fall back, feeling warm fingers stroke his cheeks which distracted him a bit, but it was still not enough to let him forget it the pain, Hitonari leaned down and slowly kissed his neck, letting his tongue glide over the earlier bite mark, teasing it which made Akane twitch and immediately whimper after it, the movement paining him. "Sorry", the gold brown eyed male murmured and continued to kiss his neck, reaching out he grabbed the shirt tying the brown haired's wrists together and dragged it off, blindly searching for a hold the dark eyed boy trembling wrapped them around the silver haired's upper body, who moved up, kissing a trail up Akane's sweaty neck until he reached his lips. He kissed him, first slow and soft, but soon went harder, nudging his tongue against the brown haired's quivering lips until he opened them, finally responding he kissed back sloppily, then Hitonari plunged his tongue inside, turning the kiss into a battle of dominance to which his rival immediately reacted, groaning: "Bastard!" when the other male teased him: "Can't do any better in kissing, idiot?", now fighting for dominance much harder, crashing his lips against Hitonari's heatedly. With a smirk the silver haired responded, satisfied that his trick had worked, to distract Akane and give him time to get used to being penetrated and stretched that wide, leaning down he slowly kissed his neck in a sensual way before he bit into his earlobe and softly pulled at it, licking over the ear and earning a shudder and gasp from the boy under him who squirmed around.

After a few minutes of kissing and sucking Hitonari decided to try and move, unable to hold back any longer, the feeling of being sheathed inside the tight, wet heat without moving at all was killing him, he just needed to move, even a bit. While biting and sucking on Akane's neck, placing hickeys on the gold shimmering skin he loved he experimentally moved his hips, immediately the dark eyed boy under him cried out, burying his nails into his naked back before he caught his breath and hissed: "Y-you bastard, that fu- fucking hurts!" "But you have to get used to it", Hitonari growled, getting more and more impatient, his cock screamed at him to move, with some effort he suppressed it, "Because I need to move or I'll fucking explode." With that he started to move again, rolling his hips against Akane's who yelled again half suppressed, cursing him breathlessly while his face twisted at the pain he felt, growling when the silver haired told him: "Be quit and try to relax, it won't stop hurting if you stay all cramped like that!" "Th- that's- aagh..not as easy as- nngh, a-as you think, you aren't t-the one who's g- nngh!- got a cock up his ass!" Their sweaty bodies slid against each other, occasionally they kissed, Hitonari trying to lessen the pain a bit with sucking on the sensitive skin on his neck, making him moan and curse, slowly rocking into the other one who hissed and whimpered occasionally. But it worked, breathing heavily Akane noticed how the first so agonizing, cutting hot pain lessened bit by bit until only a dull, distant throbbing was left and his whole body didn't felt like it was only made of pain anymore, making it much more bearable for him. Slowly his body relaxed and he could concentrate more on the other sensations he felt, their heavy breathing in the air, Hitonari's hot body moving on top of him, sweaty naked skin rubbing against his own, exciting him, the loud thumping of their hearts in his ears, the way Hitonari's touches changed from feather soft to hard and rough, the kisses which were demanding and hot, bruising his lips. "Nnngh", he moaned when the silver haired sucked on his nipple again, biting into the sensitive nub which hardened slowly, feeling dizzy his eyes fluttered before they focused on the male above him, taking in all the details he had never paid attention to, the sweaty silver hair, the pale smooth skin glistening with sweat, tempting him to bite into it, he briefly wondered what expression his rival would make, then his eyes continued their examination, his look landing on those full lips which could take his breath away if they wanted, the strong, proud face, the muscular body moving so sleek, mesmerizing him. But what was really catching his look were those almond shaped eyes, those gold brown wolf eyes which were now staring at him intensively, devouring him just by looking him, capturing him and making him feel so hot and nervous.

Hitonari seemed to feel his body relaxing and slowly started to move faster, growling in pleasure when the muscles clamped down harder on him, while Akane panted, biting on his lip he tried to keep his muscles from cramping again and the pain flared up again unpleasantly, he couldn't help but whimper although he tried to suppress it, but the silver haired noticed it immediately, bending down he licked over his ear shell while he forced one of his hands between their bodies, grabbing the brown haired's half hard on to pump it. "Wha- nngh!", Akane cried out in surprise at the sudden pleasure, smirking lop sided the gold brown eyed boy dove down to take over his mouth while his hand squeezed his victim's cock, stroking it hard in the same rhythm he was thrusting into the dark eyed male, wanting to give him more pleasure, but for that he needed to find...thrusting harder he tried to hit that spot which made the brown haired scream and failed several times, with furrowed brows moving around he tried a different angle and thrust deeper into Akane, and when he heard him yell in shock he knew he had found it. "Prepare yourself, I'm gonna really start now", he huskily whispered into his ear, and before the still dazed from the sudden shock wave of pleasure Akane could grasp his words he pulled his cock almost completely out before slamming back, into the delicious tight heat, right against that spot, making him yell, his scream ringing high in the air until it died down in a whimper. But they were far from finished, again he pushed inside the male under him, going faster and faster while one hand was running up and down Akane's dripping erection, the other one hidden in his dark brown hair, moaning loudly the dark eyed teenager arched up, grinding his hips into Hitonari's, while his muscles twitched, clenching down onto the silver haired's cock buried inside him, making him grunt in pleasure. Panting helplessly Akane wrapped his arms around Hitonari's neck, nails scratching over his shoulder blades, but it only seemed to spur the silver haired on to go faster and harder, while the brown haired hung on him like his life depended on it.

Everything was so hot, his skin seemed too tight, feeling like it could burst at any moment, there was no time for him to catch his breath, shock wave after shock wave of pleasure burning through his body, erasing any pain he had felt before like a candle light being swallowed by an ocean of fire, being stimulated twice on his cock and that unfamiliar spot hidden inside his body, getting hit again and again by Hitonari. Their bodies moved together heatedly, tangled into each other while they moved in a way they had never done before, almost like on the court, but faster, harder, more intensive and sweaty, grinding against each other greedily to feel more while Hitonari pumped him harder, using the strength in his body to powerful slam into Akane again and again, their bodies on fire, it felt incredible, amazing and breathtaking, the pleasure shooting through them, making them addicted, addicted to each other. Groaning the silver haired pushed into Akane, who was panting and moaning loudly, each thrust made him arch up in pure bliss, bringing him closer and closer to the edge of losing control, his fingers burying themselves into Hitonari's shoulder, it felt like he was losing his mind in the storm of thousands different sensations while his nerves seemed to burn, he moaned when the gold brown eyed bit into his neck, sucking heatedly on the flesh before he crashed his lips against Akane's already swollen ones, kissing him like he wanted to devour him completely. There could have been a hurricane, the apocalypse rising and he wouldn't have noticed, the pleasure he was feeling too intensive for him to notice anything else, being pounded by Hitonari into the mattress while he roughly stroked his cock, getting more and more faster and increasingly sloppily, he could hear him hiss and groan, his face twisted in pleasure while he pushed into him, filling him out, closer, he was so close, whimpering he begged loudly: "Go harder, I- I'm- nnngh!- so c-close!" The silver haired obeyed, with a grunt he increased his speed and thrust even harder into him, the pleasure so intensive that Akane couldn't hold it any longer, it was impossible for him. And with a loud scream, louder then any other before he came, yelling while his body bucked up, arching against Hitonari while his body twitched uncontrollable and every muscle tightened, clenching so hard down on the silver haired that he threw his head back in shock. He yelled out as well, the brown haired spilling into his hand, biting into his shoulder while he did, over their bodies while he came deep inside him, every nerve was exploding in raw, pure pleasure, erasing any other sensation, it felt like Akane's body was melting, burning, the pleasure washing over him like a tsunami, he was falling, scattering into thousand pieces, feeling too much before his mind blacked out.

Panting and now longer able to hold himself Hitonari fell on top of him, his head swimming in the after effects of their orgasms, while Akane breathed heavily, his dark eyes closed while his head rolled aside, his arms limply laying on the silver haired's back, exhausted listening to the sound of their heart beats slowing down, tired but feeling incredible good and satisfied. For a while they just lay there like that, coming down from their high while their bodies relaxed slowly, then the silver haired propped himself up and grunted, pulling out of Akane who hissed and twitched in pain, scratching his shoulder while he growled angrily at him, standing up shakily Hitonari slowly walked into the bathroom, returning with a washcloth and a towel and starting to clean himself and Akane. The brown haired was too tired to even complain, with half closed he watched how the gold brown eyed boy carefully cleaned their bodies, enjoying the cool washcloth on his body he almost purred, but soon cried out when he felt Hitonari's fingers slipping into him, wriggling around, angrily he hissed: "Stop that, it fucking hurts!" "But its needed, I don't think you want to stay dirty like that, so stop complaining. I can help you to the shower if you want...". Akane showed him the middle finger and hissed:"Thanks, I'll manage that on my o-ow ow ow! Shit!", he cried out because as soon as he had swung his legs over the edge of the bed and tried to stand up a splitting pain shot up his spine, he stumbled and nearly fell over if Hitonari hadn't caught him on his waist, pushing him back on the bed. "See what I mean? Idiot", he said dryly, ignoring the daggers the brown haired was sending him with his eyes, "Or do you want to clean yourself?" "Fuck you", the dark eyed replied exhausted and fell back on the bed, letting himself get cleaned by the silver haired though it didn't stop him from growling and cursing if it hurt too much. As soon as they were cleaned Hitonari carelessly threw the wash cloth on a chair and climbed into the bed, dragging the blanket over their bodies he sneaked one arm around the dark eyed's waist and pulled him tight against his chest, ignoring the startled cry and hands beating against his chest, struggling wildly against the iron like grip Akane loudly protested: "Wh- what the hell are you doing? Let me go!"

"I don't want to", Hitonari murmured, running his fingers through those dark brown curls before his hand lightly danced over Akane's neck who shivered at the feather soft touch, his body cramped up again in confusion and fear coiling in his stomach, angrily he fought against the iron lock on his waist, hissing: "Let me go already! Why the hell are you doing this?" ." 'Cause it feels good, idiot", Hitonari replied and rolled his eyes, "I thought even for someone as restricted as you it would be obvious", he teased, grinning when the brown haired reddened in anger. Growling he pulled at the other male's silver curls, trying to force him to let him go, but Hitonari's grip only tightened, pressing their bodies closer which made the dark eyed blush again when he felt certain parts of them brush against each other, suddenly reminding him that he was buck naked laying in a bed with Hitonari holding him. Again he made another fruitless attempt to escape the silver haired's grip, but the only thing it gave him was a sudden painful ripping in his back, hissing he curled up automatically and stopped when he felt a hand moving over his back, hearing his rival ask: "You have a cramp?" "Kinda...", Akane grumbled and grimaced, twitching when he felt Hitonari's hand starting to massage him there, kneading and rolling the flesh until the cramp slowly disappeared, sighing the brown haired relaxed a bit, but stiffened immediately again when he remembered in who's arms he was and tried another fruitless attempt to escape, angrily he snapped: " And now let go, that's enough for now!" "No, why should I?", the silver haired asked bluntly, staring into those dark eyes which widened at the question lowering while Akane blushed in the shade of a strawberry, stammering: "Be-because it's embarrassing, and we're both guys, it's gross!" "We just had sex, and it didn't looked like you didn't enjoy it", Hitonari said straight, feeling nails scratching over his back but didn't move, finally the dark eyed protested in a low voice: "Stop saying this, i-it's not true! Stop saying strange stuff!" "Why?" "Because it makes me feel weird, I don't know what I'm supposed to think any longer!", he screeched, "Why? Why are you doing this?"

Hitonari froze, his gold brown eyes blinked surprised, then he sighed and leaned closer to Akane with closed eyes, who twitched in surprise, until his forehead was leaning against his partner's forehead before he opened them again, staring straight into those confused dark pools, mixed emotions swirling inside, fear and confusion, panic but also a reluctant shyness, gold brown into dark brown. "I thought it was obvious", he slowly said, "Because...i like you. Love you. I want to hold you, touch you, feel you, hear you scream for me, hear you sigh my name, I want claim you, to keep you to myself. I love you..._Akane_." The last word was whispered, but still loud enough for Akane to understand it, wide-eyed he froze, his mind in panic. Did he just heard it right? Had Hitonari just confessed to him? Saying that he loved him? His breath quickened in panic, starting to hyperventilate he struggled in absolute fear, everything inside him was screaming at him to run, the silver haired's words had made something inside him swing and respond, but he was too scared and confused to listen to it. Hands grabbed his face, shaking him thoroughly while Hitonari stared at him, angrily and worried ordering him: "Hey, don't hyperventilate. Calm down, just breath in!" Gasping a bit the brown haired did as told and slowly his breath steadied, looking down he could feel only shame about himself, reacting like that was truly embarrassing, he twitched when he heard the gold brown eyed ask: "So...do you like me? Love me?" Hundreds of thoughts came tumbling down on him, was this the answer for his weird behavior? Did he like Hitonari? Was this the cause of his nervousness around him lately? Making him overreact? Did he love him? Memories of their earlier meetings and interactions appeared in his head, how much he had always enjoyed the other one's company, how content he had felt, the strong feelings he had triggered inside him, to challenge him, beat him. Wasn't that the answer? Hadn't he challenged him because he unconsciously felt drawn towards him, that strange connection between them? And with a shock he knew he had found the answer, he finally knew it, it had always been there, this deep feelings, hidden deep inside his soul they had needed time to grow stronger, while he unconsciously had resisted, fighting against them stubbornly, and it had needed something as severe as this to trigger the outbreak of their cage, now he knew it. He loved Hitonari. As soon as he accepted it it felt like a long missing piece of his soul was back, falling into it's right place, but...accepting it inwardly was one thing, but saying it loud? Impossible!

As soon as he knew the answer his cheeks flamed up like fire, immediately he hid his face in the silver haired's chest who grunted in surprise, noticing that the dark haired had stopped struggling and an obvious blush adored his face, although he tried to hide it, a smirk appeared on his lips, he leaned down and slowly let his fingers glide over Akane's neck, who twitched, whispering: "So...you are blushing, does this mean you love me, too?" "Sh-shut up you bastard!", he muffled screeched, squeaking when a hand suddenly pressed against his ass, rubbing over his buttocks before groping and pinching them, gasping he arched up and moaned unintentionally when Hitonari pressed right against his twitching entrance, teasing it with slow circles. "So, want to tell me now? Come on, say it", the gold brown eyed teased, ignoring the angry glare the other male shot him before he moaned again, finally stuttering: "I...I-i ….love y-you...". The hand retreated right after he said it, and he blushed even more, it was so damn embarrassing, still angry at him he stubbornly ignored him saying: "Hey, look up. Look up!" Angry silence. "Look at me, Akane!" Automatically reacting when his name was called he looked up, having no time to react when Hitonari swiftly leaned down and kissed him, soft and gentle, yet filled with so much passion and unspoken words that it made his head spin, instinctively he wrapped his arms around the other male's neck, the kiss became more intensive, deepened when they used their tongues, kissing passionately until they had to part because of the need of air, stroking his red cheek Hitonari teased: "Was it that difficult to say?" "Shut up you blockhead!", Akane growled, nevertheless he let himself get pulled closer against the silver haired's warm body, no longer resisting he let his hands carefully wander over his back, stroking the smooth skin while the gold brown eyed boy did the same, making him purr, sighing he hesitantly snuggled closer, finally relaxing completely in the other one's arms. "But...you are nevertheless stupid, either you must be blind or really restricted for not noticing that I liked you", Hitonari said slightly mockingly while he stroke the dark eyed's soft hair, laughing when he saw Akane twitch, anger flashing in his eyes, biting back. "Shut up you idiot!" "Dumb-ass." "Ice head." "Fool." "Mister-Perfect-my ass." "Pig headed." "Asshole." "Big balls talker." "Cocksucker." "...Want me to do you again that badly already?" "What? N-no- hey, stop touching me there!" "I never thought you could be that shy..." "Well, not everyone can be as perverted as _you.!_" " You think so? I can do you again if you so insist, Akane-_chan._" "Don't call me that, you fucker!" "Why? You are blushing again, is it that embarrassing for you?" Be quiet Hito-_chan.!_" "..." "What, no reaction?" "I don't care if you call me that, as long as no one else hears it, otherwise I might be forced to tell them what interesting sounds you can make." "Y- you wouldn't dare to!" "Of course not, you idiot. You are mine!." "I'm not some kind of thing you can claim!" "Too late, I already marked you on your neck. I'm interested what you will tell the others." "Y-youuu...bastard! But I bit you, too!" "Isn't that the prove that we are together now, that we are now lovers?" "What? No way!"

They bickered for a while until Akane gave up with an annoyed sigh and grumbled: "Fine, if you see it like that...". "Hmm...", Hitonari murmured, already distracted with playing with his lover's hair again, who rolled his eyes and said: "How about searching for another hobby?" "I like your hair", the silver haired replied honestly, chuckling when Akane blushed again and growled: "Don't say stuff like that, it's stupid! I'm not a girl!" "But I like your hair, your dark eyes, your graceful neck, your strong body, your golden shimmering skin..." "Hiiragi!" "Not Hiiragi, just call me Hitonari...or Hito". The brown haired groaned, blushing when the silver haired caressed his check, his hands wandering up and down his naked boy, purring lowly he buried his head into Hitonari's neck, smelling the so familiar scent, his breath hitched a bit when he felt the silver haired's hands glide over his ass, fiercely he pushed against his chest: "Stop that you pervert! I'm not gonna do it again now!" "Yeah, I got it. But, you know, I can still help you tomorrow into the shower-" "Hitonari!" "I only made a joke, calm down." "...Just shut up and kiss me." And that was what they did, kissing each other while embracing each other, pressed each other as tight as possible against until it was impossible to fit anything else between their naked bodies. Their lips were moving in perfect harmony against each other, changing from soft and gentle to wild and rough until they stopped, too tired to do anything more they snuggled closer, tangled into each others body they fell asleep. And before Akane fell asleep with his head leaning against Hitonari's warm chest, having his calming, steady heart beat in his ear while the silver haired sleepily stroke his hair his last thought was that he had never felt that happy before drifting off into the land of dreams, together with his lover.

**Pheew, that was it, the end of my one-shot...**

**It took me actually five days to write it...*leaning back exhausted***

**So, what do you think? Did you like it? Was it good?**

**Did the plot satisfy you? **

**Uggh, I just hope the plot was even recognizable as a plot...*sweating***

**Tell me everything, I want to hear it all, even critics!**

**Just don't be too harsh, this is actually my first I'll- Generation Basket, so...^^"**

**I just hope the characters weren't too OCC …...**

**By the way, for all the readers getting worried, there's no need to, **

**I'm still working on my sequel to "Wish of love, wish of sin", **

**I'm already at the end, but have to solve some problems with the last scenes...**

**Oh, and for anyone interested, **

**I'm gonna put up the play list I listened too while writing this! :)**

**your author Kamo-chan**

**My play list: (Interpret first)**

**Madcon- Outrunning The Sun(feat. Maad*Moiselle)**

**All Time Low- Damned If I do Ya (Damned if I don't)**

**Ali & Aj- Chemicals react (There's a video on youtube wit this song and Hiiragi / Tachibana)**

**Madcon- Glow**

**Guano Apes- Open your eyes**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


End file.
